Dragon Quest Wiki:Location article guideline
Articles for locations in Dragon Quest games should adhere as much as possible to the following formatting. If there is no information for a specific section, that section may be omitted. Additional headings and sub-headings may be added to sections where appropriate. This guide exists to create uniformity among the location articles on this wiki. Note that there are many templates used on location articles. Each is referenced where appropriate below, but they all can be viewed at Category:Location templates. Additional images may be placed within the article where appropriate. Try not to make the article cluttered with too many images. :BEGIN SAMPLE ---- Article title and a descriptive introduction regarding the location in general. This section should be generic as it covers details related to any game this location appears in. Synopsis This section will cover more in-depth details about the location. If the location appears in more than one game, it should have a subheading for each game with details for that game underneath. Additional subheadings should be added for various noteworthy details. Game 1 This would be a description about the location in Game 1. Noteworthy detail 1 This is a note about the special something or other at this location. Nearby enemies If the location has roaming enemies. They should be listed here using Template:RoamingEnemy. X shop Each different type of shop in a location should have a heading. Sometimes the weapon/armor shop is a combined shop and sometimes they are separate. Shops should be represented using Template:Shop. Inn If the location has an inn. It should be represented using Template:Inn. Teleportals If the location has teleportals. They should be represented using Template:Teleportal. Locked Doors If there are special doors in the location. They should be represented using Template:LockedDoor. Items Any items found in a location should be listed here using Template:LocationItem. Note that this includes treasure chest items, found items, and items given by other characters. Quotes This section should use Template:GroupQuote to list any quotations of note from this location. Note that this should not be a text dump of every quote. It should be quotes which are plot-related or important/notable for another reason. Use good judgement. Other notable attributes This is miscellaneous section which should be represented by Template:LocationAttr. This section contains things like if the location is a save point, zoom point, or lottery location. Version differences If there are notable differences in this location between versions of a particular game or games, they should be noted here. Also, if there are comparable map images of the same location in various games/versions, they should be displayed side by side here. Gallery An image gallery for this location. Videos Link to the article video subpage if one exists. Trivia Any trivia about this location. Other Languages The location in other languages. Related articles Other articles in the wiki which are related to this one. External links Any applicable external links related to this location. References Any references used in the article. Location article guideline